


Close Quarters

by misura



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nick and Judy enjoy a quiet evening together.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



A small apartment meant a small couch, which made watching their small TV a very cozy activity - not that Nick minded. It was remarkable, realy, how little time it had taken him to get used to having a soft, fluffy and, dare he think it (well, yes. Yes, he did) _cute_ bunny around.

Which wasn't to say that she wasn't rather clever, too.

"There! I told you, didn't I? It was the water buffalo!"

Nick faked suppressing a yawn. "Why, so it was, Carrots. Well done. Another case solved."

"Oh, no, you don't." Judy squirmed around in his lap until they were almost nose to nose. "We made a bet, and I expect you to pay your debt. Right here, right now."

"A bet, hm? What did we bet again? I'm so tired, I really don't remember."

Judy's nose twitched. "You were ... going to do the dishes for a week?"

"Was I?" Nick grinned, showing teeth. "Was I really now? Does that sound like me?"

At least there _were_ dishes that needed doing, nowadays. Judy's first apartment - well, he'd been appalled. Offended, even. Not surprised, perhaps, rents and a police officer's salary being what they were, but still. She'd deserved better, and so had he, and now here they were, dirty dishes and all.

It was ... nicer than he'd ever expected living together with another animal to be.

"Yes?" Judy tried.

"Nu-uh." Nick shook his head. "But nice try. Points for effort, even if your execution was a tiny bit uncertain. Gotta sound like you mean it, sweetheart, or you might as well not bother trying at all."

"Ugh. I hate doing dishes." Judy's ears drooped.

Nick couldn't help himself. She was too close, and too ... _Judy_.

He flattered himself to think that she didn't return the kiss _only_ because it beat the alternative of getting up and doing the dishes, though it possibly played a part.

But also, "That's one," Judy said. "You still owe me nine."

"Nine? Are you sure? I think it was four." Nick considered. His tail swished, which gave away the game somewhat, but then, not as if Judy didn't know what was up anyway. "Or maybe fourteen?"

"Nine," Judy said firmly. "Though we can make it four if you help me with the dishes."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Nick smirked. "Now, if you wanted to make it fourteen, maybe we could work something out. Though really, a law-abiding bunny like you, not wanting to do the dishes when it's your turn, tsk. What is the world coming to, I wonder."

"Yes! Deal! Thank you!" Presumably, quick light bunny kisses didn't count, which Nick could live with.

On the one hand, Nick decided as he reluctantly uncurled himself and followed Judy towards the small kitchen, he didn't much care for doing the dishes either. Or any of the other household chores, really.

On the other hand, this trading in kisses for chores thing certainly opened up a number of interesting possibilities.


End file.
